Magical Girl Lyrical Vivio
by Master of Twilight
Summary: It has been over five years since Vivio had been taken in by Nanoha and Fate. Now nearing twelve she no longer wants to be treated like a child and seeks independence form her mothers. While Nanoha wants her to stand on her own Fate can't seem to let go.


Magical Girl Lyrical Vivio

Chapter 1: Solo

The light of Mid-chlida's twin moons shined through the starry night sky while the cool night air blow over the abandon warehouse district. Nothing could be heard except for the echoing footsteps of a young blond haired girl, wearing a plain brown uniform with the TSAB insignia imprinted on it. Her face particlely hidden by shadow of large buildings surrounding her. As her scanned the area with her multi for any signs of movement she heard familiar female voice speak to her telepathically.

"Vivio...Vivio can you hear me?" The voice asked in her usual kind and gentle tone.

"Yes, Fate-mama there is no signs of any activity that I can see." The young blond replied as she rounded slowly rounded a corner. " Are we sure this is the right places?"

"Well according to the intelligence we gathered the facility manufacturing the illegal arm should be near you now." Fate said while peering into her monitor, which showed both RF: 6 mobile base and Vivio's locations.

Vivio turned another corner when she noticed something odd. One of the supposedly abandoned warehouses was dimly lit and muffled sounds of machinery could be head form where she was standing.

"Fate-mama I think I found it." Vivio said relaying the message to her mother. "I'm going to check it out okay."

"Alright…and Vivio please be careful." The young mother said with worry in her voice. "Remember me and Nanoha are here on stand by if you need us."

Vivio slowly shook her head while smiling. "Don't worry Fate-mama I'm not a baby anymore I can do this." As the mage quietly moved closer to the warehouse she could hear Fate let out a small sigh.

"You know you've become more and more like Nanoha everyday." The crimson-eyed woman said with a slit smile. "Okay I'm breaking communication just contact us if you need anything Vivio."

"Roger that, Vivio out." This was the last thing Fate heard before in her chair and once again letting out a sigh of worry to which the lovely red head next to her could help but smiled and say. "Fate-mama worrying like always."

The blond beauty pouted as she turned to face her life long friend and lover. "Nanoha are you sure she's really ready to do a mission like this on her own?" Fate asked with a serious yet worried tone in her voice.

Nanoha seeing the worried look on her loves face moves closer and placed her hand over hers. "Fate we discussed this already Vivio is almost 12-years-old now we can't hold her hand forever." Fate gave Nanoha a small nod. "I know that but still…"

Nanoha cupped Fate's cheek and smiled "Remember you, me, and everyone else has helped train her so I know she's strong enough for this, Besides I don't remember you getting this worked up when Caro-chan and Eiro-kun took their first solo missions." She said with a teasing tone.

Fate gave her another pout. "Well Caro and Eiro never did anything this dangerous for their first solo missions." She said in a defensive voice. "And yes I know how powerful she is but it still doesn't make it easier for me, I mean what if they have an AMF or something?"

Nanoha pressed her finger over Fate's lips and smiled. "That's why we gave her the AMF canceller and I know how you feel…" Nanoha looked down at their joined hands before look back up again. "I'm a bit worried myself but have faith in her abilities after all she is our daughter."

Fate closed her eye and took a deep breath before replying. "Okay but if anything goes wrong we're pulling her out." Nanoha laughed a little and smiled. "Okay…"

Vivio rounded the building making her way to the front as quietly as she could. As she stood in next to the huge metal sliding door that was slightly ajar she turned her head to pick inside. There she could see machines spouting out every firearm imaginable and probably more being stored in lager metal containers piled in the back.

"Alright no doubt about it this is it." The young enforcer said as her pulled a small red jewel form around her neck. It was a red sphere that hung form a simple brown string, two golden rings where wrapped around it with ancient Velkan etched in each.

"How may I be of assistance to you this evening Vivio-sama?" The gem in a famine tone asked as it was being held in the moonlight. Vivio smiled at her intelligent device born through the merging of traits from her mothers' and Hayate's devices. It was almost a perfect combination of all three and would be if it weren't for it's own flaws. "It's time to go to work Twilight Fury."

"Okay…" the device replied as Vivio started give her activation command. "Twilight Fury…Ready!" Vivio held her device upward as it began to shine and say in it's robotic voice. "Stand By Ready…" "Set Up!" The duel eyed blond commanded.

"Lets go people! We have to have this stuff out of here before the shipment leaves…" The arms dealer was cut off as the door to the warehouse were blown open. When the smoke cleared Vivio stood in front of the entrance dressed in a white dress, decorated with four gold crosses, and black trim. With her staff still pointing in the direction of where the door once stood. Twilight Fury was now a large staff that had a golden cross for its tip with a small blood red gem encased in the center of the cross. She then spoke after a short silence.

"You are all under arrest for the violation of TSAB treaty number 001-321, the illegal manufacturing, sell, and distribution of conventional weapons!" As she was saying this young enforcer took a few steps into the warehouse. "Surrender now and come peacefully or…I'll have no choice but to use force to restrain you." With these words an ebony seal formed on the ground beneath her as she started to float off the ground. "So which is it going to be?"

"Damn! It's the TSAB hurry and start the AMF!" shouted the men who seemed to be the leader and as ordered one of the other men ran to a near by control station pressing a bright red button. Suddenly a large semi-invisible field surrounded the area around the warehouse. Vivio however just smiled as the men pointed their weapons at her and began firing. "Twilight Fury…" she whispered. "Activating AMF canceller…" responded the intelligent device.

Round after round was deflected by the preteen's barrier, a look of disappointment on face as she asked herself, "Why must they always choose the hard way?" Pointing her staff toward the sky she closed her eyes and began to chant.

_"Oh Goddess of the Moons, Mother of the Night Sky…"_

_"Whose Light Shines through the Starry Heavens…"_

_"Lend Me Your Power so I May Vanquish My Enemies…"_

_"Gravity Swirl!"_ The lights inside the room began to flicker before completely burning out then a large black spiral formed above them all. The only light that remained was that of the moonlight peering through the windows and door. Vivio opened her eyes and pointed her staff down upon her targets that tired to run but it was too late. Everything that wasn't bolted to the ground slowing started to rise into midair. "It's Over..." The girl whispered. Then as quickly as everything started to float it came crashing down to earth.

As Vivio floated down to solid ground she scanned the room for any signs of movement among the wreckage of machinery. All the men lay unconscious having been knocked out by both the impact of the fall and pressure from the gravity. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion the enforcer flopped down on the ground having been totally drained form her last attack.

After waiting a few seconds to catch her breath she once again opened communication with her sergeant mothers. "This is Enforcer Takamachi Vivio reporting in mission accomplished, all suspects have been captured, the facility is shut down, and I'd also like to request a clean up as well." There was a quick silence then Fate responded, "Understood we're on our way…and Vivio…" "Yes?" Vivio replied.

"You're okay right?" Fate asked in her usually motherly tone that Vivio couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at. "Yes, I'm just fine Fate-mama." With that they cut commutation again. Vivio leaned back while Twilight Fury lay next to her, she looked up at the twin moons as the light poured over her, and let out a kind of depressing sigh while she wondered. "Fate-mama when are you going to let me grow up?"

A/N: I made this stroy mostly because I feel there isn't enough stories about Vivio and she really needs more love. Also I hope it took some creative liberties by keeping Riot Force 6 together and having Nanoha and Fate as a couple to me it just seems so right. Well my next chapter will be a reunion chapter and plot development. You'll get to see some old faces...a few that had been unfairly shifted in the anime but I won't get into that right now... Anyway please review else I won't have a reason to continue and if you have any suggestions let me know and I may consider adding them into the story.


End file.
